Falling In Love
by Jarquielle 12
Summary: Len yang biasanya pendiam, cuek, dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya tba" jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Siapakah itu? Cari Tau Aja Sendiri!  WARNING: OOC, GAJE
1. Chapter 1

YOHOOO! Saya Junior E.N, dah lama gak muncul tapi udah ganti *buak*

**Len: **"AUTHOR GOBLOK! GAK USAH PANJANG" NGOMONGNYA!"

**Author: ** "Siapa lo siapa gw? Hidup-hidup gw, ngapain lo yang ngatur!"

**Len: **"NANTI GW GAK KEBAGIAN DIALOG!"

**Author: **"Cup cup cup…..Len sayang, Len manis, Len ganteng, Len Cantik *?* Jangan nangis donk, iya deh aku mulai ceritanya say XD"

**Len: (Tendang Author)**

AUTHOR: © JUNIOR E.N

DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID, YAMAHA

GENRE: Cari tau aja sndiri…

WARNING: OOC, GAJE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

"**FALLING IN LOVE"**

Di suatu malam yang dingin, aku mendengarkan music sambil melihat banyak bintang" indah yang menghiasi malam ini.

"LEN!" Panggil seseorang berambut kuning dengan pita putih dikepalanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan saudara kembarku, Rin Kagamine.

"Kenapa Rin? Berisik amet." Jawabku dengan nada agak kesal, iyalah….lagi santai" diganggu..

"Idih….judes amet sih, eh temenin aku pergi ke taman dong. Mau yak."

"Ngapain malem-malem ke taman?"

"Bosen aja dirumah, emang kamu betah Cuma dengerin music doang?"

"Iya deh.."

Aku mulai bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Sesampainya ditaman, aku langsung duduk dipojokan taman. Disana aku memperhatikan Rin sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya dengan sangat senang.

"Ehhh…..Rin sialan! Ngajak ke taman dia doang yang main. Gw ditinggal sendirian disini. Huh"

Tiba-tiba Rin memanggilku, dia mengajakku bermain dengan temannya.

Teman-teman Rin itu Miku, Gumi, Rui, Rei, dan Neru. Yaa untung aja ada si Rei, dia cowo tapi karna dipaksa kembarannya (Rei) jadi dia ikut main. "Kasihan amet lo Rei." Kata gw dalem hati.

"Len, giliranmu." Kata Rin

"Iya iya."

Akupun mulai melemparkan batu, dan melompati satu persatu kotak sampai dimana letak batu yang aku lempar berada.

"Miku, giliranmu." Panggil Rin dengan nada manisnya

"Iya Rin."

Miku juga mulai melemparkan batu, dan melompati satu persatu kotak sampai dimana letak batu yang dia lempar berada.

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak kencang *lebay mode-on*. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai teman Rin yang berambut biru panjang dan dikuncir 2.

Aku memperhatikan dia lama sekali.

"WOI LEN!" Teriak Rei

"Eh…kenapa kenapa?" Tanyaku panic

"Dari tadi gw merhatiin lo. Lo kok ngeliatin Miku terus sih? Jangan jangan….ummmm."

Belum Rei selesai bicara, aku sudah menyumbat mulutnya dengan kertas yang aku bawa

**Author**: "Goblok! Ngapain lo bawa-bawa kertas mulu?"

**Len: **"Lah, lo kan Authornya. Kenapa nyalahin gw bloon!"

**Author**: "Lanjut lanjut, males gw debat."

**Len**: (Tendang muka Author)

"Berisik lo…gak usah mikir macem-macem!" Bentakku kepada Rei

"Iya iya…."

2 jam kami disana. Lalu kitapun pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Keesokan paginya aku dan Rin pergi kesekolah. Tiba-tiba….

"RIN…..LEN…." Teriak seseorang di belakang

"Pagi Rin-chan, Len-kun." Sapa Miku.

"Pagi Miku-nee." Balas Rin dengan riang

"Pa….Pag juga Miku." Balasku.

Karena kita bertemu dengan Miku, jadi kita berangkat ke sekolah dengan dia juga. Sumpah, seneng banget gww!

**Author**: "ecieeee…Len lagi Palling in Lope, yuhuuuu…"

**Len**: "AUTHOR SIALAN!"

-Author ngacir-

Dikelas aku bengong, mikirin tentang perjalanan dari rumah kesekolah bersama Rin, dan Miku gw tercinta *ciaelah*.

"Eh….tau nggak, sekarang Len suka sama….." Bisik Rei pada Nero

#WATDZHIGT O_O

"REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Deathglare ku kepada Rei

"Eh udahan dulu ya, mau ke toilet…bye" Rei dengan 1001 alesannya kabur dari gw yang lagi marah besar, untungnya Rei blom ngasih tau ke Nero.

~To Be Continued~

OK…..gimana gimana, Gaje kan…ooo….tentu xD

Ini FF Vocaloid pertama saya, mau Review ato nggak trserah!


	2. Chapter 2

Falling in Love 2

Sep…..ini kelanjutan 'Falling in Love' Chapter 1!

**Len**: "Orang-orang udah tau kale, jelas-jelas judulnya aja 'Falling in Love chapter 2'!"

**Author**: "Banyak protes amet sih lo. Ini cerita gw yang bikin! Gak usah komen!"

**Len**: "UDAH CEPET MULAI!"

©Junior E.N

"**Falling in Love part II"**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah tapi hujan *?* Len memandang langit di atap rumahnya, dia membayangkan wajah Miku yang cantik nan manis

"Hah…..gak mungkin Miku suka ama gw." Keluhku

"Permisi…..Len." Panggil seseorang dari bawah

Aku pun melihat kebawah dan mendapati Kaito yang memanggilku

GEDUBRAK (Baca: Jatoh dari bangku)

"Buset, ngapain si Kaito-Senpai manggil gw?"

"Iya iya…Kaito-Senpai masuk aja, aku diatas kok."

Drap drap drap (Bunyi langkah kaki Kaito yang terlalu kenceng)

"Oh, kau disitu Len. Kamu lagi ngapain?" Tanya Kaito

"Lagi nyendiri aja."

"Nyendiri apa nyendiri? Udah, kamu lagi mikirin siapa? Keliatan tau dari muka kamu" Kata Kaito ngejek

"Apaan sih. Kaito-senpai sok tau!"

"Heheheheh…eh, kita ke rumah Miku yuk. Mereka udah pada nunggu tuh disana." Ajak Kaito

"Iya iya….sebentar, aku mau beres-beres kamar dulu. Kaito-senpai pergi duluan aja."

"Oh. Ya udah, aku pergi duluan ya….bye"

"Bye….."

.

.

.

"HAH! KENAPA GW BARU DIKASIH TAU KALO PADA KE RUMAH MIKU! RIN SIALAN!"

Akhirnya aku pergi kerumah Miku dengan lambannya. Kaki dah pegel-pegel, apalagi tangan. Kepala sakit banget. Kenapa begitu? Iyalah….Rin adek gw itu ninggalin rumah dengan keadaan kotor banget kayak babi abis guling-gulingan di aspal! *?*

"Permisi, Miku-Chan." Panggilku

"Iyaa…masuk aja." Sahut seseorang dari dalam rumahnya.

Ngeeet (Baca: buka pintu)

Ternyata didalam semua sudah berkumpul. Disana ada Rin, Kaito, Miku, Mikuo, Rei, Rui, Luka, dan Meiko.

"GW SENDIRI YANG TELAT!" Kata gw dalam hati kesel

"Eh Len-chi dan dateng, minum sake yuk." Ajak Meiko yang gila sake.

"Nggak ah. Gak mood alias emang gak sudi minum sake!" Tolakku dengan kasar

Disana akhirnya aku mojok terus sendirian sampai akhirnya Mikuo dating menghampirinya

"Hei Len. Kok mojok sendirian?"

"Gak papa. Udah kebiasaan dari dulu." Jawabku

"Yuk minum-minum ditengah, gak enak tau kalo semua minum-minum tapi kamu enggak."

"Gak usah."

"Kamu kenapa sih? Ada masalah? Atau apa? Cerita deh."

"Gak papa kok..Gak ada masalah sedikitpun" (Dalam hati: "padahal ada, gara-gara Rin tuh gw jadi pegel-pegel nih")

"Eh kita keluar aja yuk."

"Hm….boleh."

Kukira keluar kemana, ehh…keluarnya Cuma dihalaman doank =="

Gak papa deh, yang penting gak rame. Emang gw gak suka tempat rame gitu, makanya diskolah gw kalo dikantin selalu mojok

Tapi akhirnya sama aja, anak-anak cewe datengin gw dan bergaje ria. Gw sendiri yang merhatiin anak-anak itu cengo. Langsung aja gw kabur dari sana.

"Hm….enak banget disini ya." Pujiku

"Hehehe…iya donk."

"Mikuo udah dari kapan tinggal disini?"

"Udah dari 3 tahun lalu, masa kamu lupa?"

"Oh iya…."

"Sekarang umur kamu berapa Len?"

"14 tahun. Emang kenapa?"

"Oh…..artinya beda 2 tahun donk."

"Hng? 2 tahun? Sama siapa?"

"Ya sama aku dan Miku lah…"

HEE….Miku ternyata udah 16 tahun! Tapi gak papa deh. Yang penting dia cantik gitu.

Aku mengajak Mikuo kedalam lagi, dan akhirnya aku mau minum dan makan makan disana

Diluar dugaan. Miku memberiku makanan yang paling enak, special, dan itu dibuat sendiri olehnya

"Cie Len…..dapet tuh makanan special dari Miku." Ejek Rei

"Diem ato gw bunuh lo!"

Rei langsung kicep.

Kayaknya ada yang aneh dari sikap mereka semua, dari pertama Rin udah gak ngasih tau mau kerumah Miku, Kaito dateng ngajak aku ke rumah Miku padahal bisa lewat telpon aja, Rin berantakin rumah, Miku ngasih makanan yang dia buat sendiri khusus buat aku, sampai sekarang DIA NGASIH HP BARU BUAT AKU!

"Ini beneran buat aku Miku-Chan?"

"Iyalah. Emang buat siapa lagi? Rei? Mikuo? Kaito? Gak mun….." Miku langsung menghentikan kalimatnya, sepertinya dia keceplosan ngomong begitu

"Heheehe….thanks ya."

"U're welcome Len-Kun" Balas Miku senang

.

.

.

Lama kami disana, akhirnya pulang juga

"Hei Len" Panggil Rin

"Kenapa Rin-Chan?"

"Congrats ya…Miku-chan ngasih kamu HP." Kata Rin mengejek

"He…..Emang Miku-chan kenapa? Kok ngasih aku HP?"

"Gak tau ya…Miku-chan kan suka sama Len." 

"HAH? SUMPEH LO?" Kataku dalem hati

Akupun bengong lama.

"Kenapa Len? Kok bengong? Seneng yaa."

"Issh…berisik. Udah ah, aku mau tidur dulu. Capek tau, dah dari pagi kamu berantakin rumah lagi."

"Iya iya….maaf deh"

"Aku tidur dulu ya…" 

Akupun pergi kekamar.

Di kamar aku tiduran sambil mikirin kata-kata Rin.

"Bener gak yaa….."

Lalu akupun tertidur..

~To Be Continued~

**Author:** "Cuit cuit…..ada yang seneng tuhhh…"

**Len**: "Berisik lo."

**Author**: "CIEEEEE"

**Len**: *Geplak Author pake stik baseball*

Balasan Review:

**Iwwm : hehehe…thx yaa udah review^^**

**Cecania Kuroshiyu: oke…..ini udah aku perbaikin^^**

**Yap….ini udah aku perpanjang, hng…boleh boleh. Judulnya apa?**

Review or Not?


End file.
